Wilhelm's Sweet angel
by Order's Chaos
Summary: Not long after the events of Xenosaga Episode III, another Gnosis combat android is completed. She's has one purpose, and one destiny. Which will she choose? WilhelmxOC-On hold
1. Chapter 1

Order's Chaos: So, my first fanfiction. I'm quite pleased with how it's starting. No worries fellow Wilhelm fangirlss, S-enix won't always be an android.

Wilhelm: I have fangirls?

Order's Chaos: You more interested in the fangirls than the fact that I'm pairing you with an android.

Wilhelm: ... I have fangirls...?

Order's Chaos: He'll catch on soon enough. Anyway, I do not own Xenosaga in any way shape or form, (though I do wish I owned Wilhelm /)

* * *

Chapter 1

Anti-Gnosis project, KOS-MOS, serial number, 00-00-00-00-1, development name, KP-X.

Anti-Gnosis project, T-elos, serial number, 00-00-00-00-2, development name, TP-XX.

Anti-Gnosis project, S-enix, serial number, 00-00-00-00-3, development name, S-X.

S-enix opened her eyes for the first time, her silver eyes scanning the room in front of her. Waves of red hair flowed in front of her face and she gently brushed it back. Her body design mirrored KP-X's third design mostly with a few details changed which were, where there was blue on KOS-MOS, there was purple on S-enix. What had she been dreaming before her activation? Nothing really, but she did get active data from model KP-X and TP-XX in Gnosis and normal combat. Accessing the new data, she learned all she could of her predecessors. From what she could tell, model TP-XX had met her demise at the hands of KP-X and KP-X; she was still active, location unknown, in a sleep cycle.

Raising herself from her maintenance pod, S-enix walked around the room, committing the room around her to memory. Her activation had been abrupt, possibly premature and she intended to learn why. The maintenance bay was devoid of life and the only activity was from her and her maintenance pod. S-enix made her way over to a console and accessed the files, going through everything at a breakneck pace. She shut down the console ten minuets later, content knowing that she was aboard the Dämmerung, a Vector Industries ship owned by Wilhelm, founder and CEO of said company. The thought of the CEO brought a strange sound to S-enix's mind; data told her that it was the laugh of a young man.

_That's right, a young man. Can you guess who it is?_ The voice in her mind spoke and S-enix, like her predecessors, looked at things from a logical perspective.

"I assume a virus has integrated itself into my system. I will require immediate action if I am to remain completely functional." She stated though not monotonously. Her voice carried a sweet, musical tone that could lull many. The voice laughed softly.

_S-enix, you really are quite naïve, despite all the data you've gathered from T-elos and KOS-MOS. I'm no virus, just another consciousness sharing your mind until you can get me to my other half._

"A foreign consciousness? Who are you, and what do you mean by 'other half?'" She asked, curious.

_I am Wilhelm; I am responsible for your premature activation. You must get me to my office if you are to rid me from your mind._ Wilhelm, the CEO of Vector.

"As property of Vector Industries, your orders take precedence. I will go to your office at maximum-"

_I thought something was wrong, you personality layer hasn't been activated. _Wilhelm tsked in her mind. _As soon as I'm back, I'll have your completion placed on high priority._

"Director Wilhelm," S-enix started, taking the respectful title already programmed into her as she walked out of the maintenance bay. "Why was your mind placed in mine?"

_At least your curiosity isn't deactivated. I'll tell you, KOS-MOS has been independent for quite sometime and T-elos was programmed to take on a different role and with that role, she had an unbelievable desire to destroy KOS-MOS. Needless to say, neither were desirable and as your data will show; neither would be as desirable a vessel as yourself in their current circumstances. So I chose the newest model being designed._

"Your reasoning is logical enough, but why were you implanted in my mind in the first place." She asked, walking down the hall. Several Vector employees looked at her oddly as she passed, most likely noting that S-enix was already malfunctioning.

_Not stupid either. _He laughed. _My time was nearing an end and as such, I took necessary precautions to extend my life in this world._ S-enix entered and elevator and went up, followed a hall and entered the office of Wilhelm.

"What in here is your other half?" She asked, looking about the room curiously. The room wasn't lit entirely well, and was decorated very little. In fact, the only bit of decoration was-

_That's right, the Compass on my desk._ S-enix walked over to it and immediately, a form appeared before her the voice in her mind silencing immediately.

"Ah, that's much better. Thank you S-enix." The figure turned around and S-enix identified him as Wilhelm.

"Starting security analysis." She said, looking him over. "I can confidently say that you are indeed Wilhelm of Vector Industries with a 99.9978 degree of certainty." He laughed, making her tilt her head curiously.

"You really are quite odd S-enix. I don't believe either of your predecessors were quite that cautious. Perhaps your proper completion will fix that." He went over and sat behind his desk, pressing a small unseen button. "Miss Itsumi, I have S-enix in my office. I'll need you to retrieve her and properly finish her." He said and cut off the communication. A few minutes later, a girl entered the room quickly and took S-enix's hand.

"Come along S-enix, you've been activated prematurely. We still need to install the rest of your weaponry and personality layering." Assuming this was the girl Wilhelm had called; S-enix gave a respectful nod to the CEO and walked out with Miss Itsumi. Accessing her data once again, S-enix retrieved the exact identity of her escort.

"Miyuki Itsumi, head designer for the KOS-MOS project weaponry." S-enix stated, making Miyuki laughed. She raised an eyebrow, taking note that she had made several people laugh today.

"Yep, that's me. I'm also helping out with your development but most of my work revolves around your weaponry." She said, grinning widely as they entered the maintenance lab where several people were gathering and stressing over the disappearance of S-enix.

"Miyuki, thank god you found her!" A man hurried over to them. He had short hair and a serious look about him.

"Oh, hey Togashi. Yeah, she was in Director Wilhelm's office. He called me and told me to come get her." Miyuki shrugged. "Hopefully we can figure out what caused her premature activation."

"Who knows, after all, KOS-MOS activated herself prematurely, maybe S-enix did the same." Togashi offered. S-enix soon became annoyed as they talked about her as if she weren't there.

"Excuse me, but I **am** still here!" She pointed out indignantly.

"At least we know part of her emotional matrix is working." Togashi said, stunned at S-enix's outburst. "Why don't you lay in your maintenance pod and enter sleep mode, we'll finish everything up quick." Honestly, he was terrified of S-enix right now and didn't want a repeat incident of KOS-MOS' first activation. S-enix nodded and did as she was told. The sooner she was complete, the sooner she could learn her mission. A part of her thought, the sooner she was finished, the sooner she would be able to see Director Wilhelm again. And with that thought, she entered her sleep mode.

"So, she's already near completion. This is perfect, so soon after my rebirth. They're making her to my exact specifications which will make things infinitely simpler. S-enix, sweet angel…" He said, staring deep into the Compass of Order and Chaos. Both rings of the compass were moving diligently, reacting to both Yeshua and Wilhelm. Obviously Yeshua was still alive, and using his ability to keep himself alive. A small change in scene in the compass and Wilhelm was looking upon the sleeping form of KOS-MOS, a blue haired angel, but no match for the soon completed S-enix. By tomorrow, S-enix would be sent to Shion Uzuki's side, to watch for when they find KOS-MOS and Lost Jerusalem. With S-enix's transmission of the lost home world's coordinates, Wilhelm could transport the Dämmerung there, almost instantaneously.

"S-enix, sweet angel, will you be able to show me that you deserve to be more than a mere android, a puppet?" He asked the air around him and smiled that devious smile.

* * *

Order's Chaos: So that was Chapter one. Please reviews and please, so flames.


	2. author's note

A/N

If anyone take's notice, I've removed what was chapter two, but it's not gone. I'm going to create a whole new fanfic involving Wilhelm and Aina. But I need help, a new fanfic needs a title and, well, I'm fresh outta ideas for one right now. So, I'm gonna ask anyone who reads, to give me a hand and toss out ideas. Heck, ask your friends for ideas and post them in reviews. I'll look over them all and choose the one I think'll work most.


End file.
